Khetti
Khetti is an OC belonging to Bristlefur. He was entered into the first HBT. Details Name: Khetti Motoko. Age: 25. (At the time of the first HBT) Birthdate: 5th December. Gender: Male. Eye Colour: Green. Hair Colour: White/Grey. Race: Rito. Height: 6'0". Weight:180 Ibs. Style: Long Range Items: Khetti posses' the following items; *Khetti's Pike "The Talon". *Maps *Chu-Jelly Potions *Ruppees *Bombs Attributes Personality: He's typically very silent. Not because he's antisocial, but because he just doesn't know what to say.However he is VERY opinionated when having an interesting conversation. He likes to think he is the strongest Rito ever. Workplace: N/A Likes: Sex, Lots of Sex. Dislikes: Delivering mail, people callin him "Kitty". Fears: Dragon's and Lizard's. Strengths: Khetti's strengths are; *Has a very wide wingspan. *Has a large potential for Long range combat. Weakness': Khetti's Weakness' are; *Probably the only Rito alive whose sense of direction is completely bonked. He has no idea where is is. Ever. He's gotten lost in the desert so many times. Abilities: Khetti's abilities are: *Flight *Skilled with pikes. History Khetti was born to a middle class pair of Rito parents. He grew up well and was in the top 5 students in his class of that year. (for this, imagine Dragon Roost much bigger than it actually is XD) However, Khetti didn't get on well with most of the other children on the island. He thought of himself quite highly and, as such, gave off a very snobbish and stuck up vibe. The other children disliked playing with him as he would brag and call people out on making the slightest mistakes. Khetti became somewhat of an outcast. He tried to build a better reputation for himself by hanging out near the Chieftain's office (and pestering the guards there) and by boasting about how he'd be the first to get his scale from the deity, Valoo, and grow his wings. However when the time came, Khetti was not given his scale. Valoo denied giving the arrogant little child something so precious until he truly earned it. Enraged, a 12 year old Khetti attempted to harm the Dragon God, but was easily brushed aside. Khetti was pushed from the mountain and a supervising adult had to save him from drowning. He broke his left ankle and suffered a medium head injury. To this day, Khetti has a fear of Dragons and lizards. It took 2 years for Khetti to gain the courage to face Valoo again. During that time he became very quiet and concealed. Almost depressed, but not exactly. He suffered ridicule and mockery from all ages, but he wasn't sad. Just very ashamed of himself. He realized that he was mortal and he too, could make mistakes. With this realization, Valoo granted Khetti his scale, and to his surprise, he grew a fabulous, large set of wings. Even with his impressive wingspan Khetti began to grow up with a bit of an inferiority complex because of his past of being brought down by the dragon. By the time he was 16 he had already lost his virginity and began hoping from island to island looking for new partners on a bi-monthly basis. His father, once he learned of this action, became enraged, saying he was soiling the name of the Rito by being a goddamn man-tramp. In an attempt to get Khetti's mind off women his father set him up with a personal trainer. By now, the young Rito was a (man?) at the age of 18. He could technically do what he wanted but the self conscious Khetti saw this training as an opportunity to prove himself as good as he thought he was when he was younger. And so Khetti became much stronger, learning he really did have an outstanding potential in Long-Range combat. When Khetti graduated early from his training his Master recommend him to the Chieftain as a Top Class Guard. However Khetti still felt he needed to prove himself and set off to other islands, entering fighting tournaments and gaining fans and supporters. He even has his own fanclub...but they're kind of a small group. Relationships N/A Trivia *He's weight conscious, insists his weight is due to muscle and his "impressive wingspan". *He squawks in his sleep. *Has a mile long, his training did nothing to deter him from wanting sex. He takes it where and with whom he can. He does have standards though. *More information can be found here. Category:Character Category:Fighter Category:Rito